Me, Jewelry, and a Cup of Coffee
by the autumn evening
Summary: SasuSaku. AU."Setelah mengganti pakaianmu di rumahku, maka aku akan mengantarmu pulang."/"Aku tak bawa baju ganti, antarkan aku pulang saja."/"Kamu selalu bawa baju ganti."/"Tahu dari mana kau, Sasuke? Jangan- jangan kau benar- benar penguntit ya?"/"Hn" apa yang terjadi jika Sasuke membawa Sakura ke rumahnya, padahal mereka baru berkenalan beberapa jam lalu? (CHAPTER 3 is up)
1. Chapter 1: the sexy bastard

**Me, Jewelry and a cup of Coffe**

**By:** the autumn evening

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **me no own**. **I don't even own the computer I typed this on.

**Happy (belated) SasuSaku Fanday 2013**

.

.

Aku berjalan melewati koridor kampus dengan sedikit tergesa -setengah berlari.

tak aku indahkan Ino yang memanggil namaku dari meja _cafeteria _tempat aku biasa meyantap makan siang dan berbincang dengan kedua sahabat dari kecilku Ino dan Sai. Ku lirik mereka yang tengah duduk di meja favorit kami, di sudut kiri _cafeteria_. Kembali melangkah setelah memberi isyarat bahwa aku harus segera pergi dan tak bisa ikut makan seperti biasa.

Aku menelan air liur memikirkan lagi- lagi aku harus melewatkan yakitori lezat buatan yakitori-sama. Mengingat- ingat apa makanan yang terakhir masuk lambungku.

tadi pagi aku melewatkan sarapanku karena tak sempat memasak sebelum pergi kuliah, semalam aku hanya menyeduh ramen instan. _Great_, terus saja begini maka aku akan mati secara perlahan karena kekurangan nutrisi.

Sejak dua tahun lalu aku pindah dari rumahku di Shirakawa, prefektur Gifu yang indah dan damai menuju Tokyo yang padat dan sibuk. Perubahan habitat membuat pola makanku ikut berubah.

Aku yang sedari kecil terbiasa dimanjakan dengan masakan kaa-san yang lezat dan tak pernah membuat makananku sendiri, akhirnya menyesali ke-masa-bodoh-an ku yang tak pernah serius saat diajari kaa-san memasak saat aku masih di desa. Alhasil kesialan selalu menimpaku saat aku memasak sendiri makananku.

Ino mengatakan bahwa masakanku adalah kutukan.

Sedangkan Sai selalu menyebutnya mimpi buruk.

Terkekeh kecil mengingat respon mereka saat ku paksa memakan hasil eksperimen memasakku.

Sudah dua tahun ini aku tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan Ino dan Sai -Sai tinggal di sebelah kamar apartemen ku dan Ino.

Kami bertiga sudah bersahabat sejak aku mulai bisa mengingat. Mungkin Karena kehendak kami-sama, kami selalu bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Bahkan pada akhirnya kami memutuskan kuliah di tempat yang sama, Tokyo Art School and Design.

Kebetulan kami bertiga sama- sama memiliki ketertarikan dalam seni. Sai bercita-cita menjadi pelukis, Ino ingin menjadai fashion designer dan aku sendiri tertarik untuk menjadi Jewelry di prefektur Gifu tak ada universitas yang mendukung mimpi kami, dengan berat hati kami pindah ke Tokyo, meninggalkan kampung halaman tercinta bersama dengan orang- orang terkasih.

.

Sekarang musim dingin. Musim dingin di Tokyo lebih terasa dingin jika dibandingkan di rumahku, padahal di Shirakawa terkenal sebagai daerah yang menerima salju terbanyak di seluruh Jepang sepanjang musim dingin. Mungkin karena di rumah ada kaa-san dan tou-san (dan ada penghangat ruangan) bersamaku.

Memikirkannya aku jadi rindu Kaa-san. Aku rindu _gassho-zukuri_*, dan aku rindu musim dingin di Shirakawa yang putih. Dan paling rindu dengan penghangat ruangan milikku.

Kalau boleh jujur, bosan aku harus menghabiskan sisa hari bersama Ino yang cerewat dan Sai yang (aku berani bersumpah demi kami-sama) selalu tersenyum.

Ku hela nafas dan merapatkan _scarf_ pink peach milikku untuk yang kesekian kali, mencoba mengurangi udara dingin yang menusuk leherku. Karena terlalu asik tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri, tak sadar aku sudah berada di depan sebuah bangunan klasik tempatku bekerja paruh waktu.

Miko's Jewelry, sebuah pusat perhiasan yang cukup terkenal di seluruh Jepang. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan di sini, mungkin karena keberutunganku, atau mungkin..

Karena keberuntunganku, hehe.

Setelah mengganti coat-ku dengan seragam karyawan dan sepatu flat menggantikan bootku, aku menghampiri Sasori- senpai yang tengah duduk di belakang meja kaca berisi berbagai perhiasan mahal.

"Maaf senpai, aku terlambat ahaha"

Aku mencolek punggung Sasori- senpai sambil memamerkan cengiran lebarku. Pria bersurai merah darah itu memutar kepalanya empat puluh lima derajat untuk memandangku yang menyapanya.

"Tak apa, kau minta maaf seperti tak biasa terlambat saja"

Sasori-senpai bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan mengacak rambutku seperti biasa. Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku mendengar sindiran lelaki di depanku ini. Memang benar sih kalau aku sering terlambat bekerja. Mengingat jarak kampusku dan Miko's jewelry yang cukup jauh, membutuhkan lima belas menit jika aku berjalan kaki dengan kecepatan maksimal.

"Bukan berarti senpai bisa mengacak rambutku begitu ya, butuh waktu dan tenaga tahu, buat menata rambutku yang indah ini" aku meletakan kedua tanganku di pinggangku, pura-pura marah.

"Rambut pink begini apa bagusnya.."

_Cling_

Bunyi lonceng pertanda ada seseorang memasuki toko mengalihkan perhatianku dari pertengkaran ringanku dengan Sasori- senpai. Seorang pemuda menggunakan coat tebal membuka pintu sambil melempar pandangan ke arah kami berdiri.

Ah! Pemuda itu ya. Salah satu pelanggan setia kami yang selalu berkunjung setiap sore untuk menikmati kehangatan secangkir _pacillo._

Lupa ku jelaskan bahwa selain perhiasan, Miko's Jewelry juga menyediakan beraneka macam jenis kopi dan berbagai kudapan manis bagi pengunjungnya. Katanya supaya pengunjung yang tiba- tiba merasa haus saat memilih perhiasan tidak perlu repot- repot mencari café. Tapi tidak sedikit pengunjung yang hanya singgah untuk minum kopi dan bersantai.

Aneh. Aku sering berpikir, jika hanya ingin minum secangkir kopi, kenapa tidak pergi ke kedai kopi dan memilih pergi ke toko perhiasan?

Tapi mengingat kualitas kopi yang ada dalam daftar menu Miko's Jewelry yang terkenal nikmat (atau lezat? Entahlah aku tak menemukan kata tepat untuk mendeskripsikan rasa secangkir kopi) ditambah lokasi yang strategis dan suasana yang lain dari coffee shop biasa.

(tentu saja, mengingat M's J -Miko's Jewelry- adalah jewelry shop. Duh)

Ku tatap pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahku sambil menyingkapkan capuchon dari kepalanya, menampakkan helaian raven yang beberapa menutupi wajahnya dan yang lain mencuat kebelakang kepalanya.

Sepeti pantat ayam.

Saat ini aku memutuskan bahwa pantat ayam ternyata cukup seksi.

Karena dia.

Berbicara tentang wajahnya, pemuda di depanku ini cukup tampan.

( Baiklah. Maksudku benar- benar tampan. Dan seksi. Tapi mungkin brengsek. Mengingat penampilannya. Maksudku, kebanyakan pria tampan adalah seorang brengsek. Atau gay.)

Dia adalah pria paling tampan yang pernah aku tangkap dengan indra penglihatanku. Kulitnya putih dan pucat. Kontras dengan rambut hitam-runcing dan mata onyx. Tubuhnya ramping dan tinggi.

Mata gelapnya mengunci tepat mataku.

Karena gugup, aku mulai merasaan pipiku merona. Tapi sepertinya ini bukan hal besar karena setengah gadis di dalam ruangan ini merona hebat, mimisan dan beberapa tersungkur jatuh karena pesona pemuda ini.

"Selamat datang di _Miko's Jewelry_, secangkir _pacillo_ seperti biasa?" Aku menyambutnya (seperti biasa), mengabaikan kedua lututku yang mulai melemas.

"Hn" gumamnya dengan suara serak tak mengalihkan manik hitamnya dari milikku.

Sekali lagi aku menemukan diriku tenggelam dalam danau hitam pekat milik pemuda di depanku. Tenggelam hingga susah bernafas dan kedua kakiku lemas.

Ku gelengkan kepalaku memutuskan kontak mata dan mengabaikan tatapan pemuda raven dan melangkah menuju _espresso machine_ di ujung lemari yang memajang berbagai macam berlian . Kami tak membuat _pacillo_ secara tradisional dengan _cloth drip_ seperti di Amerika Latin.

"Secangkir _pacillo_, 700 yen. Jika anda ingin membawa pulang maka harus menambah 50 yen untuk gelas kertasnya."

Aku ulangi percakapan rutinku bersama pemuda raven ini setiap sore. Selalu sama. Setelah ini dia pasti akan menggumamkan 'minum di sini' atau hanya bergumam.

"Hn"

Benar kan?

Dia. Hanya. bergumam. Pada. Ku.

Terlepas dari fakta tentang betapa tampannya dia. Dia adalah seorang brengsek.

Dan aku benci brengsek. Sekalipun seorang brengsek yang tampan.

.

*Gassho-zukuri: rumah tradisional jepang yang banyak ditemukan di Shirakawa.

A/N: fanfic pertama (yang saya publish). Karena saya belum begitu paham cara penulisan yang baik, mak dengan rendah hati saya mohon bantuan berupa Kritik dan saran demi kemajuan penulisan saya.

WordCount: 1174


	2. Chapter 2: Higgledy-Piggledy Day

**Me, Jewelry and a cup of Coffee**

**By:** the autumn evening

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **me no own**. **I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on.

**Warning: **AU. Typos. OOC

**summary: **

Sakura seorang mahasiswa design jewelry terobsesi pada 'a perfect propose from a perfect man' merasa diikuti oleh seorang pemuda tampan. /"Aku tak menguntitmu, Haruno."/Kepala Sakura mendongak menatap wajah pemilik suara baritone yang seksi. Surga. Jika suaranya sama seksinya dengan Kyuhyun Super Junior, maka wajahnya adalah surga./_Byuur/_ 'Oh tidak! Aku. Tercebur. Ke dalam. Kolam. Di depan. Pemuda. Surga.'

i**Thanks to:**

** Gin Kazaha**,** Pink uchiha**, calla, LeeLiput, mako-chan, badass,** Grengas- Snap**,** Obsinyx Virderald**, BoysLoveMe,** akasuna no ei-chan**

**.**

**.**

**C**hapter **2**:

**H**iggledy-**P**iggledy **D**ay

.

**Read and Review**

.

.

Aku terjebak. Di dalam kelas. Pada akhir pekan. Dengan dua puluh sembilan mahasiswa lain. Hanya karena pertemuan sebelumnya dua mahasiswa terlambat datang, aku dan mahasiswa lain yang tidak bersalah harus ikut menanggung hukuman. Mengikuti kelas akhir pekan.

Lima menit tersisa sebelum pelajaran selesai, tak membuat perasaanku lebih baik.

.

Rencanaku menonton drama sambil bersantai di hari sabtu yang beku gagal.

Kubayangkan Ino dan Sai yang mungkin sekarang tengah bersantai menonton opera sabun di bawah naungan atap kamar apartemenku, menikmati penghangat ruangan yang baru saja ditambahkan menjadi anggota kamarku pagi tadi_. _Sambil memakan cemilanku tanpa rasa bersalah. Mengingat Ino tak pernah membeli cemilannya sendiri dengan alasan 'cemilan menggagalkan diet'.

Bukan masalah buatku jika Ino tak mau membeli cemilan karena takut dietnya gagal, tapi masalahnya Ino dan Sai selalu makan cemilanku!

.

_Tunggu._

_._

_._

_Apa barusan?_

_._

_._

_Ino dan Sai sekarang tengah memakan cemilanku?_

_._

_._

_Cemilan yang kemarin aku beli dengan mengorbankan coat baru milikku menerjang hujan?Hingga mengabaikan kemungkinan aku akan jatuh sakit atau aku jatuh terpeleset. Jika aku terpeleset, kemudian bagaimana jika punggungku patah.?_

_Kemudian tak ada pria tampan yang mau mendekatiku. Kemudian aku jadi perawan tua, tak sempat memakai gaun pernikahan indah._

_Kemudian tak sempat memakai diamond ring yang sempurna._

"Kemudian aku akan membunuh merekaaa!"

.

.

_Siii-ng_

_._

_._

Kemudian kelas hening.

Siapa yang berteriak di tengah ceramah Tsunade –sensei?

Siapapun itu, dia pasti sudah bosan hidup tenang sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Tapi jika diidentifikasi dari suaranya, yang barusan berteriak adalah seorang gadis. Dan suaranya sangat dekat. Seperti berasal dari kepalaku.

.

_Apa?_

_._

_ Seperti berasal dari kepalaku?_

_._

_Jangan bilang aku-lah 'gadis yang bosan hidup tenang' dan baru saja meneriakkan isi kepalaku terlalu keras?_

.

.

"Haruno. Ke ruanganku. Seusai kelas."

Dan hari ini tak bisa lebih buruk lagi.

.

.

Ku teguk cairan berwarna jingga dalam botol bertulisan _vitamin water _yang aku beli dari _cafeteria_ setelah berhasil keluar dari ruangan Tsunade –sensei. Ku pikirkan kembali detensi yang harus aku jalani karena perbuatanku hari ini sambil melangkahkan kaki menjauhi bangunan kampusku.

Tak seperti detensi yang sudah aku bayangkan; aku akan mengepel koridor atau membersihkan toilet, detensiku adalah aku harus berhasil mewawancarai seorang Designer Jewelry ternama Jepang, Mikoto Uchiha. Memikirkanya membuatku merinding dan merasakan sensasi meledak yang aneh -_excited_.

Kapan lagi aku mendapat kesempatan bercakap langsung dengan secara langsung?

Detensi dari Tsunade –sama memang tak pernah sesuatu yang tak berguna dan hanya menghabiskan waktu, mereka selalu berguna bagi si-penerima detensi. Walaupun enggan mengatakannya, kelas akhir pekan hari ini juga berguna mengingat seminggu lagi akan diadakan ujian.

Ku lihat pergerakan jarum jam yang melingkar manis di tangan kiriku.

Jam satu siang. Aku sudah ada di M's J jika ini adalah hari kerja. Tapi sekarang adalah akhir pekan. Aku tidak bekerja pada akhir pekan.

Ku putar otakku memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan untuk menghabiskan sisa hari ini.

Aku tak berniat pulang untuk bertemu dengan Ino dan Sai –penyebab aku mendapatkan detensi siang tadi, walaupun secara tidak langsung.

Tak kunjung menemukan hal yang bisa dilakukan, tanpa sadar aku terus berjalan hingga aku sudah berada di dalam taman yang berada di antara Tokyo Art School and Design dan Tokyo University.

Taman ini cukup terkenal menjadi tempat _hangout _mahasiswa dua universitas yang letaknya berhadapan ini.

Tak jarang aku, Ino dan Sai memanfaatkan _hotspot_ di taman ini untuk menjelajah dunia maya jika jenuh dengan suasana kampus dan kehabisan kuota modem.

Siang ini taman tak seramai biasanya.

Mungkin karena pengunjung taman sebagian besar adalah mahasiswa yang jenuh dengan jadwal kuliah, maka taman menjadi lebih sepi pada akhir pekan seperti ini. Apalagi mengingat suhu udara yang cukup dingin walau tengah hari begini.

Kuhampiri kolam air mancur di tengah taman dan mendudukan diri di pinggir kolam setelah melepas sneaker _low-top converse double tongue_ abu- abu yang sedari pagi membungkus kakiku.

Ku celupkan kedua kakiku kedalam air kolam. Segera rasa dingin dari air kolam berdiameter sepuluh meter ini seperti menggigit kakiku, kedua kakiku seperti seketika mati rasa. Ku kancingkan _coat vintage_ coklat muda yang menempel dari petengahan paha sampai leher dan menggosokkan kedua tanganku untuk mengurangi rasa dingin.

Kuabaikan tatapan heran seorang pemuda berambut raven runcing mencuat seperti pantat ayam yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon maple di arah jam dua. Pemuda itu pasti berpikir aku kurang waras karena mencelupkan kaki ke air kolam yang hampir beku. Benar sih pemikiran pemuda itu, tak ada orang waras yang dengan suka rela membuat dirinya semakin kedinginan pada hari yang sudah beku.

Ada satu, aku.

_Walaupun sering melakukan hal gila, tapi aku masih waras._

_Dan akan tetap begitu. Jadi jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan heran begitu, wahai pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam!_

.

Nani?

.

Seperti pantat ayam?

.

Seperti pantat ayam.

.

SEPERTI PANTAT AYAM?!

Mataku melebar. Pemuda itu! Tak salah lagi, dia adalah brengsek tampan pelanggan tetap M's J.

Sedang apa dia di sini? Bukankah seharusnya sekarang dia menikmati secangkir _pacillo _sambil memejamkan mata dan mendengarkan music klasik ditemani penghangat ruangan M's J?

_Tak usah berpikiran aku stalker atau apalah karena mengetahui kebiasaannya, dia selalu dateng ke tempat aku bekerja. Tentu saja aku tahu, duh!_

Apakah dia tak berkunjung pada akhir pekan? Entah lah. Tak bisa aku simpulkan begitu mengingat aku tak pernah sekalipun pergi ke M's J pada akhir pekan.

_ Jangan- jangan dia mengikutiku secara diam- diam selama ini tanpa aku sadari?_

Tapi kenapa?

_ Mungkin saja karena ternyata dia adalah pengagum rahasia yang sudah menyukaiku dari pertama bertemu, dan ternyata sudah bertahun- tahun, sehingga setiap hari mengunjungi tempatku bekerja hanya untuk melihatku._

_Ya! Pasti begitu. Dialah yang stalker, bukan aku!_

Kugelengkan kepalaku membuang jauh- jauh pemikiran ku yang sangat _drama queen._

Inilah efek yang harus aku terima karena terlalu lama bergaul dengan seorang _korean-lover_ fanatic seperti Ino. Aku jadi ketularan menyukai drama korea dan membuatku selalu menyambungkan kisah kehidupanku dengan kisah drama korea yang romantis. Dan tentu saja tak akan pernah ada kisah drama yang _related _dengan hidupku yang _flat_ dalam aspek roman. Bahkan hidupku tak tersentuh kisah roman sejak sembilan belas tahun aku bernafas.

.

"Aku tak menguntitmu, Haruno."

Suara baritone yang cukup seksi, sama seksinya dengan suara Kyuhyun Super Junior bersumber dari sosok pemuda yang sudah berdiri menjulang di samping kananku.

Kepalaku mendongak menatap wajah pemilik suara baritone yang seksi.

.

Surga.

.

Jika suaranya sama seksinya dengan Kyuhyun Super Junior, maka wajahnya adalah surga.

Mataku melebar saat tersadar aku masih terduduk sambil menikmati pemandangan sosok menjulang di samping kananku, dengan refleks sempurna aku berdiri.

_Byuur_

Aku. Tercebur. Ke dalam. Kolam. Di depan. Pemuda. Surga.

.

.

Aku lupa fakta tentang kakiku yang masih tercelup dalam kolam. Sehingga saat aku mencoba berdiri kakiku otomatis kakiku masuk kedalam kolam yang airnya berkedalaman setengah meter.

.

"Hahahaha…"

Apa?

Suara apa itu? Lonceng surga? Apa aku sudah mati hanya karena jatuh kedalam kolam berketinggian setengah meter? jadi sekaang aku berada di surga?

Tidak.

Aku tidak sedang berada di surga. Aku masih berdiri di dalam kolam dingin di tengah taman dan basah.

Yang tadi itu suara tawa pemuda surga.

Pemuda surga di depanku menertawakan aku yang jatuh di kolam sampai memegangi perutnya?

What the…

Sekalipun suara tawanya seperti lonceng surga, tetap saja aku tak suka dia menertawakan aku sampai seperti itu.

"_What a joke_"

Mulutku menganga.

Apa katanya? _What a joke? _

Setelah menertawaiku dia mengataiku lelucon?

Dikiranya aku badut bahan olok- olokan?

Aku ralat.

Dia bukan Pemuda surga lagi. Dia kembali menjadi brengsek tampan.

"Ngga lucu deh." Ku kerucutkan bibirku memberitahu bahwa aku tersinggung dengan kelakuannya yang seenak kepala -pantat- ayam- seksi-nya menertawakan aku.

"Haha… Maaf. Bukan maksudku menertawai kamu. Habis kamu lucu."

Apa? Maaf? Maaf saja!

Pemuda berwajah _stoic_ –yang ternyata nggak _stoic-stoic_ banget, buktinya barusan dia ngakak karena aku jatuh ke kolam- itu mengulurkan tangannya disela tawanya yang masih belum berhenti, walau sudah tak sekeras saat pertama.

.

_Blink_

_._

_Blink _

.

Kedua mataku berkedip cepat tak percaya.

Maksud uluran tangannya itu dia mau membantuku keluar dari dalam kolam ini?

_Baik sekali, setelah menertawakanku sekeras itu_. Batinku sarkastik.

Tapi maaf saja ya, aku tak akan aku maafkanmu semudah itu, tampan.

Otak licikku mulai merencanakan rencana pembalasan pada pemuda surga ini.

Jangan sebut aku Haruno Sakura jika aku tak bisa membalas apa yang kau harus dibalas dengan kejutan yang lain. Tawa harus dibalas dengan tawa yang lain.

Basah-

Kutahan seringai setan dan menggantikannya dengan senyum terimakasih sambil menerima uluran tangan berototnya. Tangannya menggenggam miliku.

Dan inilah saat pembalasan.

.

_Syuuut_

_._

_Byuuuuur_

.

-harus dibalas basah.

.

Kena kau!

.

Pemuda surga itu –maksudku brengsek tampan- jatuh ke dalam kolam bersamaku.

.

.

**Tbc**

**WordCount: **1408

**A/N:** Selesaaaai. Sebenarnya chapter dua sudah selesai sehari setelah publish chapter pertama. Sudah panjang belum? Sudah saya tambah empat halaman lebih banyak dari chapter satu loh. Ga saya buat lebih panjang, karena takutnya nanti jadi membosankan. 6^^

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat (atau ada yang mau menebak apa reaksi Sasuke selanjutnya ) silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

**.the autumn evening.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Uchiha

**Me, Jewelry and a cup of Coffee**

**By:** the autumn evening

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **me no own**. **I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on.

**Warning: **AU. Typos. OOC

**Thanks to:**

**nadialovely, akasuna no ei- chan, Pink Uchiha, Gin Kazaha, Angela M, Obsinyx Virderald, hanazono yuri, badass, ****, lhyia. kiryu**

**.**

**C**hapter **3:**

**M**eet** t**he** U**chiha

.

.

"_What a joke_" ujar pemuda tampan.

Mulutku menganga.

Apa katanya? _What a joke?_

Setelah menertawaiku dia mengataiku lelucon?

Dikiranya aku badut bahan olok- olokan?

Aku ralat.

Dia bukan Pemuda surga lagi. Dia kembali menjadi brengsek tampan.

"Ngga lucu deh." Ku kerucutkan bibirku memberitahu bahwa aku tersinggung dengan kelakuannya yang seenak kepala -pantat- ayam- seksi-nya menertawakan aku.

"Haha… Maaf. Bukan maksudku menertawai kamu. Habis kamu lucu."

Apa? Maaf? Maaf saja!

Pemuda berwajah _stoic_ –yang ternyata nggak _stoic-stoic_ banget, buktinya barusan dia ngakak karena aku jatuh ke kolam- itu mengulurkan tangannya disela tawanya yang masih belum berhenti, walau sudah tak sekeras saat pertama.

.

_Blink_

_._

_Blink_

.

Kedua mataku berkedip cepat tak percaya.

Maksud uluran tangannya itu dia mau membantuku keluar dari dalam kolam ini?

_Baik sekali, setelah menertawakanku sekeras itu_. Batinku sarkastik.

Tapi maaf saja ya, aku tak akan aku maafkanmu semudah itu, tampan.

Otak licikku mulai merencanakan rencana pembalasan pada pemuda surga ini.

Jangan sebut aku Haruno Sakura jika aku tak bisa membalas apa yang kau harus dibalas dengan kejutan yang lain. Tawa harus dibalas dengan tawa yang lain.

Basah-

Kutahan seringai setan dan menggantikannya dengan senyum terimakasih sambil menerima uluran tangan berototnya. Tangannya menggenggam miliku.

Dan inilah saat pembalasan.

.

_Syuuut_

_._

_Byuuuuur_

.

-harus dibalas basah.

.

.

_Got you!_

.

Pemuda surga itu –maksudku brengsek tampan- jatuh ke dalam kolam bersamaku.

Saat aku berhasil membalas menariknya jatuh ke dalam kolam, Sialnya karena terdorong berat badannya, aku malah jadi jatuh terduduk bersama dengan pemuda surga.

Pakaianku yang tadinya hanya basah bagian celana, kini hampir basah seluruhnya.

_Damn it!_

Ku alihkan pandanganku kepada pemuda surga.

Mati aku.

Beraninya aku menjatuhkan seseorang yang bahkan tak aku ketahui namanya ke dalam kolam di saat udara dingin begini?

Beberapa saat aku hanya bertatapan dengan mata onyx di hadapanku.

Saat ku perhatikan keadaannya, tak jauh beda denganku. Bajunya basah, wajah surga-nya terlihat kaget- sekaget- kagetnya. Tapi yang paling menarik perhatianku, rambut pantat ayamnya tetap berdiri mencuat.

Tak bisa kutahan lagi bibirku yang berkedut menahan tawa,

"_Pffft… _Ahahaha…"

Tawaku memecah keheningan diantara aku dan pemuda surga. Pemuda surga menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, beberapa saat hanya terdiam melihatku yang sedang tertawa tetapi entah apa yang ia pikirkan sehingga tak lama kemudian terdengar lagi lonceng surga miliknya. Mengiringi tawaku.

"Hahaha…."

.

.

_Aaah!_

Betapa indahnya hidup.

.

.

Saat ini pukul enam. Aku berada di dalam _The Estoque _hitam, keluaran _lamborghini_ milik Sasuke –yang ternyata nama pemuda surga.

Heran mengapa aku bisa berakhir dalam_ Estoque_ milik Sasuke?

Ini semua karena paksaan dari Sasuke.

Setelah insiden penceburan Sasuke tadi, bukannya cepat- cepat bangkit dari kebasahan aku dan Sasuke malah saling menciprati air.

Kalau di ingat lagi, sangat menggelikan. _Immature_ dan yang jelas aneh.

Bagaimana bisa aku yang selama ini hanya berinteraksi akrab dengan Ino dan Sai –dan Sasori- senpai jika di tepat kerja- malah berakhir dalam sebuah permainan kekanakan 'ayo ciprati orang di depanmu dengan air dingin sampai tubuhnya basah' dengan orang yang baru aku kenal.

Aku seperti tersihir dengan kehadiran Sasuke, seperti menemukan teman lama yang sebelumnya tak pernah ada.

.

.

Tadi setelah lelah bermain air dengan Sasuke, Kami memutuskan untuk duduk mengobrol sambil meminum kopi instan yang Sasuke dapat dari mesin pembuat kopi yang ada di sekitar taman.

Di situlah sang 'pemuda surga' mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Sasuke.

Iya, hanya Sasuke. Tanpa menyebutkan nama belakangnya.

Atau nama depan? Sasuke nama depan atau nama belakang sih?

_._

Kami –aku dan Sasuke- mengobrol banyak hal. Dimulai dari kebiasaanya meminum secangkir _pacillo_ buatanku, dimana kampus Sasuke, yang ternyata di Tokyo Univerisity. Alasan kenapa hari ini Sasuke tidak pergi ke M's J untuk secangkir kopi, dijawab dengan dengusan sebal oleh Sasuke karena menganggap aku masih berpikiran dia adalah penguntit. Dan akhirnya malah aku yang malu sendiri setelah Sasuke bilang M's J tak beroperasi pada akhir pekan. Sebagai karyawan, aku merasa gagal.

Awalnya aku yang selalu bertanya pada Sasuke dan dia hanya menjawab saja, seperti narasumber yang sedang diwawancara. Tapi lama- lama keluar juga sifat asli Sasuke yang ternyata sangat ingin tahu sampai- sampai kami berebut untuk bertanya dan akhirnya harus ber- suit untuk menentukan siapa yang akan bertanya duluan.

Sialnya Sasuke hampir selalu menang. Jadi terpaksa aku harus menjawab pertanyaannya yang semakin lama semakin konyol saja.

Awalnya sih hanya pertanyaan wajar sepeti jurusan kuliah, tempat tinggal, dari mana asalku, berapa luas Shirakawa –kampung halamanku, berapa luas peternakan milikku, berapa jumlah penduduk Shirakawa, hingga binatang mamalia apa saja yang biasanya hidup di sana.

Konyol. Memangnya aku harus menyebutkan satu- satu? buat apa juga dia bertanya hal itu? Apa Sasuke punya kelainan seksual dan tertarik untuk membuahi salah satu kambing Shirakawa? Ewwwh…

Tak sampai di situ kekonyolan Sasuke, dia juga berkomentar bahwa seleraku sangat norak karena mengecat rambut dengan warna pink. Dan menambahkan kenapa tidak warna orange saja sekalian? Kemudian berlanjut menceritakan temannya yang terobsesi dengan warna orange.

Memangnya aku peduli?! Lagian rambutku memang asli berwarna pink, tahu!

Sasuke juga bertanya apakah aku memakai circle lens karena mataku terlihat besar dan berwarna hijau emerald. Saat aku bilang bahwa mataku memang sejak lahir sudah hijau begini, Sasuke dengan entengnya berkomentar "mungkin itu mengindikasikan bahwa kau mata duitan, matamu hijau begitu seperti dolar!"

_What the hell!_

Yang paling parah adalah saat Sasuke bertanya apakah aku pernah mengukur luas jidatku karena menurut Sasuke itu sangat lebar.

Dan Sasuke mendapatkan satu benjolan besar di kepala pantat ayamnya dariku.

Ha! Itulah yang dia dapat jika bermain- main dengan Haruno Sakura.

Walaupun ngobrol dengan Sasuke sangat menguras emosi, tapi aku akui, aku merasa sangat nyaman dan merasa seperti sudah kenal lama denga Sasuke, tak merasa canggung sama sekali. Hingga saat aku tersadar matahari bahkan sudah hampir tenggelam.

.

.

Saat ini masih pukul enam. Aku masih berada di dalam _The Estoque_ hitam, keluaran _lamborghini_ dan masih milik Sasuke.

Sasuke mengajakku menuju rumahnya untuk mengganti bajuku yang basah kuyup.

Untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya menyebabkan bajuku basah, katanya.

Aku yang merasa tak perlu –karena menurutku itu bukan sepenuhnya salahnya sehingga aku jatuh ke kolam. Toh akhirnya aku membuat Sasuke juga sama 'basah'nya dengan aku, lagian sekarang bajuku sudah setengah kering- hanya bisa pasrah menuruti Sasuke yang tetap _keukeuh_ menarikku menuju mobil nya setelah mengabaikan protesku agar mengantarku pulang saja tadi.

"Setelah mengganti pakaianmu di rumahku, maka aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku tak bawa baju ganti, antarkan aku pulang saja."

"Kamu selalu bawa baju ganti."

"Tahu dari mana kau, Sasuke? Jangan- jangan kau benar- benar penguntit ya?"

"Hn"

"Jangan meng-Hn-kan aku lagi!"

"Aa"

"Mulai lagi deh pelit kata-nya "

"Diamlah, Haruno"

"Terserah aku, lagian- Eeeh? Aku baru sadar kalo aku belum ngasih tau namaku."

Benar saja, sejak berkenalan dan mongobrol pajang dengan Sasuke, aku belum menyebutkan namaku.

Saat Sasuke menghampiriku sebelum aku tercebur, kalo tidak salah dia bilang

_"Aku tak menguntitmu, Haruno."_

Ya! Dia langsung memanggilku Haruno. Dia tahu namaku dari awal.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan penguntit. Aku tahu namamu karena aku pernah membacanya di seragam kerja milikmu." Sasuke menjawab.

Hmm, masuk akal juga jawabannya.

Tapi bisa saja dia berbohong, mengingat refleksnya sangat baik. Terbukti saat mengobrol, dia akan menjawab dengan spontan.

Tapi walaupun refleksnya baik, dia masih tetap terjatuh ke dalam kolam bersamaku. Dan juga tak bisa menghindari pukulanku dikepalanya. HAHA!

Aku tersenyum mengingat raut muka kaget Sasuke saat menemukan dirinya tercebur ke kolam hanya karena tarikan seorang gadis. Tadi pasti yang pertama bagi orang seperti Sasuke bermain air di tengah taman. Walaupun taman sedang sepi, tetap saja itu tempat umum. Apalagi untuk orang yang cenderung introvert seperti Sasuke.

" Berhenti tersenyum nona, kita sudah sampai,"

Suara baritone Sasuke -_yang semakin lama semakin terdengar seksi- _terdengar dari sisi kemudi. Ku turunkan kaca mobil disamping kananku untuk melihat- lihat halaman dapan rumah Sasuke.

Rumah Sasuke sangat indah.

Semua properti sepertinya ditata dengan rapi dan teliti. Semakin aku memandang, kekagumanku semakin bertambah. Jalan berkelok menuju pintu utama dengan tanaman bunga berjajar di sepanjang tepi jalan. Rumput tumbuh subur dan hijau. Warna hijau yang biasa terlihat di dalam film, begitu cerah dan bersemangat. Beberapa pohon tumbuh di halaman ini tapi yang menarik perhatianku adalah satu pohon bunga sakura satu- satunya yang tumbuh paling dekat dengan bangunan utama. Batangnya tebal dan kokoh, dan cabangnya tumbuh naik ke arah langit seperti sepasukan tangan terentang.

Aku tak menyadarinya pada awalnya, tapi rumah Sasuke tidak terletak di distrik mewah di mana orang- orang kaya biasa tinggal. Sasuke tinggal di sebuah distrik yang masih melestarikan sejarah dan mempertahankan budaya jepang kuno yang membuatnya semakin menarik. Ini sedikit aneh, karena aku tak menduga sama sekali bahwa Sasuke tinggal di tempat seperti ini.

Rumahnya sangat megah. Seperti memancarkan hawa agung memikat siapapun yang memandang. Dinding luarnya terbuat dari kayu eboni gelap dengan dua jendela besar di kedua sisi sepasang pintu geser shoji. Terasnya terbuat dari kayu hitam dari bahan sama dan mengitari sekeliling rumah. Di lantai dua terdapat balkon yag membingkai setengah bagian rumah. Atapnya terbuat dari atap sirap abu- abu gelap miring ke bawah dan sangat cocok dengan sirap yang ada di atas pagar. Gaya arsiteksturnya sangat dipengaruhi gaya pada masa periode Edo. Rumah ini terlihat sangat, sangat tua. Beberapa ratus tahun, mungkin?

Sasuke pasti –tanpa keraguan sedikitpun- adalah seorang heir. Pantas saja dia tampan.

Well, tak ada hubungannya antara heir dan tampan sih, tapi biasanya jika seorang heir jadi terlihat tampan. Hmm.

Ku perhatikan sebuah papan nama bertulisan "Uchiha" besar dengan _background_ lambang kipas berbentuk lingkaran berwarna merah dan putih khas klan Uchiha terlihat di bagian atas pintu geser tadi.

Uchiha ya... Jadi ingat wawancara dengan Uchiha Mikoto.

.

.

Uchiha Mikoto?

.

.

Uchiha.

.

.

Jangan bilang Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha?

.

.

"Sasuke, ini rumahmu?" Tanyaku sedikit gugup.

"Hn, kaget ya ga pernah main ke rumah bagus?"

_Gubrak!_

Kegugupanku menghadapi kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke adalah keturunan Uchiha dan kemungkinan Mikoto Uchiha berada di bangunan ini hilang seketika dengan jawaban Sasuke yang asal bicara.

"Terserah kau saja deh! " Aku cemberut, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring, melepas sabuk pengaman dan berjalan keluar setelah membuka pintu.

_Ceklek_

Pintu sebelah kananku terbuka dari arah luar. Sasuke.

Wow. Aku pikir dia mau meninggalkanku di dalam mobil tanpa mengajakku masuk.

"Kamu mau berlama- lama di dalam situ, atau mau masuk ke dalam?"

"Aku di sini saja deh ya…" Pintaku memelas.

Sasuke melotot. Tak terpengaruh mata memelasku. Dan menarikku setelah sebelumnya melepas sabuk pengamanku.

.

.

Aku mengikuti Sasuke yang menarik tangan kananku dengan sedikit paksa. Bohong. Maksudnya dengan sangat paksa. Dan erat. Sampai aku yakin nanti pasti akan berbekas merah. Ku seret langkahku berat sambil menyumpahi Sasuke yang sangat kasar padaku.

Aku tak bisa berhenti memandangi sekeliling dan lupa dengan Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tanganku. Sebuah pertanyaan perlahan menggelegak di otakku ketika aku memandang ukiran rumit yang menghiasi jendela. Ku alihkan pandanganku kepada Sasuke.

"Hei" Panggilku. Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan menoleh, menatapku melewati bahunya.

"Maaf nggak bermaksud kasar, tapi kenapa kau tinggal di sini?" Lanjutku.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata dan membalikan tubuh sepenuhnya untuk menghadapku. "Ah, aku tak pernah menjelaskan tentang rumahku sebelumnya." Sasuke menghela napas dan mengusap rambutnya, mencoba menidurkan rambutnya, mungkin? Dan gagal total.

"Rumah ini awalnya adalah rumah kakek dari pihak ibuku sudah sejak lama, mungkin sejak memasuki zaman Edo sekitar… abad delapan belas? Sekitar itu." Lanjutnya. "Kami –ibuku, ayahku, dan kakakku sebenarnya tinggal di Kyoto, di rumah yang lebih bergaya barat. Namun karena rumah ini dekat dengan kampus dan tempat kerja ayahku, kakek menawarkan untuk tinggal di sini." Sebuah senyum kecut terlukis di wajah Sasuke.

"Ketika pertama kali datang ke sini, aku harus menggunakan toilet jongkok selama sekitar satu bulan sampai dilakukan renovasi toilet baru. Awalnya kakek menolak, mengingat seluruh properti masih miliknya. Tapi setelah berhari- hari keluhan tentang toilet yang tak nyaman, akhirnya dia setuju."

Aku tertawa. "Toilet jongkok?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Pengalaman terburukku. Aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. _Anyways_, mari masuk. Ibuku pasti sudah menunggu." Dia berbalik dan mulai berjalan menju pintu. Sekali lagi aku mengikuti Sasuke, meskipun pikiranku tertuju pada satu kata.

Ibu.

Kata itu mengalir lancar dari mulutnya, sangat santai. Sepeti kata yang sudah biasa dia ucapkan sehari- hari. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana ibu Sasuke. Jika mempertimbangkan wajah Sasuke, dia kemungkinan besar cantik. Mungkin memiliki rambut hitam tipis seperti sayap burung gagak. Atau mungkin panjang dan ikal sedikit di bagian bawah.

Dan matanya…?

Aku menutup kedua mataku, mencoba untuk menggambarkan ibu Sasuke di kepalaku. Sesuatu melintas di pikiranku.

Hijau.

Hijau yang tampak sangat familier denganku. Lebih terang dari rumput yang ada di halaman. Aku melangkah mundur, pusing dan serasa berputar- putar.

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar dan berubah menjadi tawa. Suara musik yang tampaknya hampir binar. Dan aku menyadari warna rambutnya tidak hitam, tetapi coklat aneh, hampir kemerahan. Dia tampak akrab di ingatanku. Aku menyadari identitas wanita itu.

Wanita itu adalah ibuku.

Pikiranku jadi kosong.

Ibu.

"Hei." Suara maskulin menyadarkan lamunanku. Memandang Sasuke yang sedang menatapku dengan mengeryitkan alisnya. "Kamu baik- baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk menambah jarak antara kami. Sasuke memegang pintu geser shoji dan membukanya. Anehnya, pintu tidak bergeser ke kanan atau kiri, tetapi membuka ke dalam rumah.

"Kamu duluan," kata Sasuke.

Aku masuk disusul dengan Sasuke dan suara pintu ditutup dengan sekali klik.

"Sasu- chan? Kau kah itu?" Seseorang melangkah keluar, wajahnya lembut dan bibir tersenyum ramah. Berbeda dengan senyum yang ada di bayanganku sebelumnya. Matanya sewarna kopi panas. Senyumnya melebar ketika melihatku.

Berkebalikan dengan ekspresi yang terpasang di wajahku.

Aku memucat. Ini lebih parah dari membayangkan ibu Sasuke adalah ibuku.

Karena ibu Sasuke adalah Mikoto Uchiha.

Designer jewelry yang menjadi narasumber wawancara untuk menjalani detensiku.

.

.

"Halo, senang bertemu denganmu, aku Mikoto ibu Sasu -chan" Kata Mikoto-san, kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke tempat aku berdiri.

"Kau pasti teman Sasu- chan, siapa namamu?"

"Haruno Sakura." Bibirku terasa kering dan sedikit menahan kedutan di sudut bibirku mendengar nickname pemberian Mikoto- san untuk Sasuke.

"Ne, Sakura- chan. Kau keberatan jika aku memanggilmu begitu?" Aku menggeleng. Dia melanjutkan dengan suaranya yang ringan dan ceria. "Selamat datang di rumah kami, kami memiliki sandal untuk kau gunakan-"

Ia menunjuk ke sepasang sandal rumah berwarna merah muda di depanku, "-dan buatlah dirimu nyaman."

Aku menundukan kepalaku, memakai Sandal yang lembut dan nyaman, dan memandangi lantai tempatnya berpijak berwarna tannish, sepertinya dibersihkan dan dipoles dengan baik. "Terimakasih banyak."

Mikoto- san mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada bersama- sama. "Gadis yang sangat sopan." Pujinya, sambil tersenyum kepada ku. Dengan pipi memerah, aku semakin menunduk sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Yah, Kaa-san ada di dapur jika kau butuh sesuatu, Sasu- chan. Dan kenapa kau tak membawa Sakura- chan ke ruang tamu dan menyalakan TV?" Setelah kami menganggukan kepala, Mikoto- san tersenyum sekali lagi sambil mendorong Sasuke untuk berjalan lagi.

"Oh, dan sebelumnya antarkan Sakura- chan untuk berganti baju. Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga membuatnya basah Sasu-chan?"

"Kaa-san-"

"Dan satu lagi, Sakura-chan harus tinggal untuk makan malam. Ini sudah larut dan aku tidak mau jika Sakura- chan kembali ke rumah dengan perut lapar!" sela Mikoto- san sambil berkedip dan memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"Saya tidak ingin merepotkan," kataku sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Saya tidak lapar sama sekali, sungguh."

"Kau akan, setelah mencium aroma masakanku," Katanya menggoda, "Pokoknya kau tinggal Sakura- chan, aku tidak menerima penolakkan dan kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan.." Mikoto- san menolehkan kepalanya kepada Sasuke, sedikit cemberut.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau membawa seorang gadis ke rumah selain dia? Itachi pasti akan senang!"

Sasuke menggeram, "Kaa-san, jangan dibahas."

Mikoto- san menghela napas dramatis dan berjalan ke dapur, tetapi kemudian menoleh dan mengedipkan mata ke arah anaknya.

Setelah Mikoto- san menghilang di balik pintu dapur, Sasuke memecahkan keheningan di antara kami, "ikuti aku, kau akan berganti baju di kamar tamu."

Aku membuntutinya. "Rumahmu indah."

"Terimakasih," Dia kembali menoleh ke arahku. Ku alihkan pandanganku dari Sasuke ke ruang tamu berukuran besar yang dihias secara tradisional, tapi indah. Dindingnya merah bata, televisi layar lebar ada di bagian sudut. Dikelilingi oleh beberapa sofa berwarna krem.

_Cklek_

Pandanganku kembali pada Sasuke yang membuka pintu sebuah ruangan, aku tebak adalah kamar tamu.

"Anggap rumah sendiri," Sasuke memberiku jalan untuk masuk. "Aku akan ke atas untuk berganti baju juga. Kau bisa kembali ke ruang Tv setelah selesai. Remote ada di atas meja."

Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah, terimakasih."

.

.

Ku dudukan badanku di sofa berwarna terang, terlihat mewah dan oh- sangat nyaman seperti menyesuaikan dengan badanku dengan sendirinya. Menghela napas puas, aku mengganti beberapa _channel_, mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Tak berapa lama suara langkah terdengar dari arah tangga di sudut lain. Ku lihat Sasuke telah selesai berganti dengan pakaian kasual dengan handuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Apa yang kamu tonton?"

Aku mengangkat dagu menunjuk TV yang sedang menampilkan seorang pria tengah melarikan diri dari sekerumun orang. Sasuke mengambil tempat di sebelahku, matanya terpaku pada layar. "Aku pikir aku pernah melihat ini sebelumnya."

Kami melihat tv dalam diam sampai Mikoto- san melangkah ke ruang tamu dan mengatakan bahwa makan malam sudah siap.

"Ayo Sakura," Sasuke menunjuk ke arah pintu. Aku mengikutinya ketika dia memimpin jalan ke ruang makan.

Ruang makan sama elegan dengan ruang tamu dan tampak lebih berkelas. Sebuah lampu sederhana menerangi ruangan, tergantung di atas sebuah meja kayu ek ukuran menengah. Lima set makan malam sudah tersedia di depan kursi, dua di antaranya sudah diduduki.

Seorang pria setengah baya dengan rambut hitam, mata hitam keras, dan garis rahang yang datar. Mungkin orang ini adalah ayah Sasuke. Di sampingnya, aku tebak adalah Itachi, rambutnya panjang diikat ke belakang seperti ekor kuda dan beberapa dibiarkan membingkai wajahnya. Keduanya mendongak.

Sebelum ada yang berbicara, Mikoto- san masuk dengan sebuah wadah mengepul di tangannya.

"Oh, aku belum memperkenalkan Sakura- chan pada kalian berdua." Katanya sambil mengatur hidangan di meja. "ini adalah Fugaku, suamiku dan Itachi, anak sulungku."

"Senang bertemu dengan anda," kataku sambil membungkuk pada mereka. Fugaku- san hanya menggerutu, namun Itachi memberiku sebuah senyum ramah.

"Duduklah Sakura-chan." Mikoto- san menarik kursi untuk ku. Sambil berterimakasih, aku duduk disusul Mikoto- san yang duduk di sampingku.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruang makan, mengisi celah-celah kecil hingga ke sudut ruangan. Untuk sesaat aku khawatir bahwa sisa makan malam akan berjalan seperti ini.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** sudah chapter tiga dan konflik belum muncul-_-

Saya tahu alurnya sangat lambat, mohon dimaafkan. Trus saya mau tanya, hubungan SasuSaku kecepetan ga?

Beritahu pendapatmu tentang chapter ini^^,

baca juga cerita saya yang lain: **K **a **l **e **i **d **o **s **c **o **p **e

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

**.the autumn evening.**

**S**poiler** C**hapter** 4:**

"Kedatanganmu adalah sesuatu yang mengagetkan bagi kami. Apakah kau sekelas Sasuke?"

…

"Tentu saja sebuah kejutan bagi kami, Selama ini kau hanya membawa pulang gadis itu.."

…

"Aku ingin kau memilih di antara kedua putraku yang mana…"

…

"Aku ingat telah melarangmu terlibat asmara dengan orang asing."

…


End file.
